Blood Maiden
by redsamurai362
Summary: This is a Story I wrote a while ago, about vampires, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I wrote a while ago but It's pretty good, about vampires and such.

Happy reading!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It's is 11:00 p.m. an hour til' midnight.Your dreams have been taunting you over and over again turning to a sick nightmare with hellish images. You sit up at the sound of your door slamming shut. You face is cold with sweat and your heart races. Your windows are open, not being so before you fell asleep. You gulp quietly as your imagination takes over your thoughts. You slowly look around a bit, you take notice to somthing strange, a small puddle of blood sitting on your floor right where your door was, peeping open. You silently sit there as your heart beat slowly accelerates.

"What's going on?!Could someone be here, buglars, hunters, people I have no idead whom they are?!"

You sit quietly trying to contain your thoughts. A cold air runs down your back seeming to float there. Your spine has chills on it as your heart pounds blood and adrinalin through your veins.

"Exuse me, miss?"

A faint voice says almost a whisper by your ear. Your eyes widen and you jump out of your bed scrambling to your floor backing into your dresser. A small cut appears on your for arm from something trying to grab you.

You search for somthing to fight with picking up a brush but drop it, as a tall figure steps off the ceiling to the floor. You are filled with a wave of fear.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to scare you, it is just in my nature being quiet."

You try to move but your legs will not permit it. The figure walk into the moonlight flooding your room from the windows. You finally get a clear look at it.

"My name is Damion."

You try to focus on him being a threat. He is slightly taller than you, dark green eyes black hair a long black cape covering his clothing underneath, and deathly pale skin. But the thing that draws your attention most, are the two points barley showing on his lower lip.

"Y-you're a vampire?!"

You try to scramble out of the room but the door is locked.

"Yes,I am."

The blood from your cut drips down your arm as he walks closer to you. He walks up close to you you try to hit him and run, but he catches your arm with blood dripping down it. He pins your other arm against the wall and looks thoughtfully at you.

"Doesn't your cut hurt."

A tear rolls down your face not knowing your fate, wether to die or become a vampire, or somthing worse. He get a little closer to you and still having you pinned against a wall.

"Please,"you gasp,"Please don't kill me!"

He smiles and laughs a little.

"It would be a shame to kill somthing as beautiful as you, tell me, what is your name?"

You stutter trying to think of a false name.

"m-my name, is my name..."

He smiles as you try to say something as lifts up your bleeding arm to his lips causing you to be an inch away from his chest. You try to squirm free but it is impossible. He places his lips on your cut and begins to suck a little.

"W-what are you- AHH!"

You yell as he bites into your cut drawing fresh blood as he drinks it.

"Relax.."

He continues as you squirm and yell. He lifts his other hand covering your mouth to silence you. You yell louder as the pain becomes unbearible. He stops and looks at you in your eyes, crying. He wipses your tears away.

"forgive me, love, it has been nearly three days since I have last had anything to feed upon."

You stop yelling as your arm is bleed more, your blood spilling on the floor.He looks back at your arm and licks off the blood surrounding your cut. He looks back at you. He pins your other arms back with your other against the wall.

"I'm sorry."

He slowly comes closer to your face, and kisses you lightly on your lips.His lips are warm compared to the rest of his body, ice cold. You blush deep red in the face and he lets you free.

"Forgie me, you..."

He stopped short listening outside.

"I must go..."

He turns back to face you.You look him straight in the eyes and say it.

"My name is Alanna..."

He smiles at you,

"I know."

You look surprised but don't care at the moment, you are more concened about your arm. He looks down at the puddle of blood from your arm and into your eyes. He puts his hands on your face , you shiver to how cold his hands are, yet warm in a way. He stares in your eyes and kisses you deeply as a tear rolls down your face.

You kiss him lightly back and he hugs you.

"You are the most beautiful person I have seen in years, may we meet again, Miss Alanna, good bye."

You walk over toward the window as some hunters slammed in the downstairs door. You try to grab his hand realizing his feelings for you. You grab only a shadow to be your lost lover. Hunters smash through your door and look at you staring out your windows. You touch your lips lightly as a tear streams down your face. You suddenly feel a claps in your mouth thena necklace of some sort.

"You ok miss??We saw the vampire, they've been trouble lately."

"yes I'm fine...perfectly fine."

You pull a necklace from your mouth, a locket. You look at the locket ingraved on the outside a small rose. You open it to find no picture only a background of a large room, in a catle due to the window shape. A small note is inside. it says Edenburough, Scotland. You believ it means somthing and you close the locket with the note.

"ma'am did he do anything to you??"

"Just helped me a bit... just a bit."

You look down at your arm, your wound is healed only with two fang marks left there, looking as if it was burned. You turn to face the gaurds and smile. They nodd and leave, you quietly slip back into your bed putting on the locket and holding it. You lay down and happily drift back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Creepy men, dark alleys and a wonderful feeling! Happy reading!!

--------------------------------------------------------------

It has been two days since you met Damion, you eagerly await him again but he never shows. you decide to go walk around in Edenburough, being just around the bend. You look at one of the old castles you think you see a person with black hair that is tall with a cape but ends up being another person going to a fair. You sigh and touch the locket around your neck. You continue walking your face hidden by a red cloak. You look in all the castles you know and decide to give up. You walk down a dark narrow alleyway encouneting many stange people. Two confront you.

"Hey therehic pretty s'lady.hic"

On of the men grabs your arm and trys pulling you to him. You yell and snap his wrist slapping it and pull your arm back . the other man looks at you with a guesturing eye. you quickly try to walk past the but as you shoulder touches they grab your arms and get close to our face. You yell again.

"Let go of me, bastards!"

The men laugh hicuping. One of the men puts his arm around your lower back sliding his hand down you squirm and yell. A tall figure you see appears behind the two men. Your heart skips a beat thinking of Damion.

"Exuse genlemen!"

Another man walks by, not Damion. You cry and try to yell again but the other man covers your mouth. The man now rest his hand on your bum and gets closer to your face.

You try to yell and bite the other man's hand but do not succeed. Your locket slips out of your shirt as the men see it.

"What's this lovely?"

The man closer to you picks it up and looks at it and smiles to see no picture inside but only a castle background. The men start whispering to each other.

"That background, Edenburough castle, you think?"

"Has to be, or at least one we don't know..."

The men continue whispering and you get the man's hand off your mouth and gasp for a breath.

"Put it down!", you yell,"Put it down now!"

the men smile and the one closest to you puts it down and slids his hand down your chest squeezing a little. you look at him with disqust and spit on him.

"Now, get your damn hands off of me."

"What are you going tohic do??Scream??No one will hear you back here."

You frown and look up showing only the whites of your eyes.

"Trying to scare us huhh??"

You look at them normally now and suddenly jerk one of your hands free and punch the man further away from you on the gut.

"I told you to get your hands off of me."

The man keils over and slowly stands back up with a small drop of blood from his mouth.

"You have a nice little punch lady."

The man grabs your wrist back placing his thumb on one of the pressure points in your hand.

"Now work with us..."

You drop to the ground and kick furiously at the mens' shins.

"Let me go!" You kick their shins and are dropped all the way to the ground as the men keil over in pain.

"Y-you bitch!" one of the men shouts.

you run further down the alley and hide in a dark corner as the men chase you and run past you. You sigh in relief and slupm down in the corner.

"I wish Damion was here..." you think as a air covers your mouth that is cold as ice.

You try to scream but don't as the air comes up behind your ear.

"I'm right here..." it says in a echoing voice.

You smile and try to turn around but it doesn't permit you.

"This is only a spirit, it isn't acctually me.."

You begin to cry again and nodd.

"Find me in the castle of Edenburough my love."

you turn around quickle to see no one there an ice cold feeling on your lips now. Nothing but an empty corner.

"There she is!!Get her!!"

One of the men from earlier yells and they start running towards you. you run out of the alley almost tripping over a box. They run out of the alley after you. With your adrinalin rush you run towards Edenburough Castle at least a mile away. You run as fast as you can pulling down many items after you to create an obsticle course for the men chasing you. You came up to Edenburough castle and run around to the back hoping the men stopped chasing you. You climb over a small wall and rush in through one of the doors and collaps on the floor panting. You slowly black out the only thing you see last is a familiar friendly face you love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three fun fun fun  Happy reading with waking up in a castel!

----------------------------------------------------------------

You wake up what seems like several hours later and put your hand on your head rather dizzy. You feel a rather cool air behind you. you turn around to see no one there. you look back infront of you and there sits Damion, he smiles at you and looks away covering his eyes.

"Alanna love...umm..cough..."

You look rather puzzeled and then realize your sitting up without anything on, you find your self nude in the bed with silk sheets of red and black, along with the rather dark room. You blush deep red and pull one of the sheets up over your chest.

"Sorry, heh."

He looks back at you with the slightest color of red on his cheeks you smiles and blush still.

"You slept quite a while, I was worried about you..."

Damion leans over and kisses your cheek lightly. You smiles and feel somthing brush against your leg you shiver as it is cold and another person's head pops out from under the sheets.

"tee-hee, your really pretty miss."

A younger boy, platinum blond hair, death pale skin, and dark brown eyes. Damion and your eyes widen.

"James!!!Get out of there!!"

Damion stood up and yelled at his brother and James jumped out of the bed and ran out the door.

"Please exuse me little brother, he is a bit troublesome at times."

You blush and look a bit confused but shake your head brushing the thought off. You look at Damion who is staring in your eyes and smiles.

"I see you kept the locket..."

You nodd and touch it barely remembering the moments. He smiles and slids closer to you as if he can read your thoughts, he is now only mere inches away from your face.

"I missed you..."You say quietly.

James peeps in the door barley unable for damion to see him at the moment.

"I know...I can tell..."

He leans closer to you and kisses you lightly you wrap your arms around him as the sheet drops he puts his hands on your face. He kisses you slightly deeper and James yells.

"EWWWWW!!!!What are you doing?!!!"

Damion sends a wave of cold air blastin James to the wall behind him and slamming the door shut.

Damion looks back at you and kisses you again lightly once.

"Sorry about him ten is the age of ignorance."

You nodd and pull the sheet up again over your chest. He gets up and walks to a dresser with bottles of red liquid most likely blood ontops. He opens one of the draws and pulls out a red and black antique dress.

"For you my love, please wear it to dinner if you wish."

You nodd and he looks at the locket.

"Your other clothers were burned but another pair was made just like your old ones. I will see you around my dear..."

You walkes over and kisses your neck softly and walks out the door closing it quietly. You hear him lecturing his little brother about manners. You laugh a little and step out of your bed and strech. Damion peeps in the door to say somthing.

"And one...mor-...Sorry!!"

You quickly pull up the sheet off your bed and cover yourself.

"One more thing, love, sorry, but I have another brother he is somewhere I'm not sure where but his name is Gavin he's a year younger than me, a bit shy though. no worries, sorry!!"

Damion walked down the staris mumbling to himself.You sigh and lock your door knowing james will try to bust in. James runs innto the door and falls on the floor and you giggle hearing him repeatidly say oww. You slip on your clothes and sit back on your bed thinking of where you are.


	4. Chapter 4

A dinner with your vampire friends! How dangerous….haha.

Happy reading!

--------------------------------------------------------

You step out your door to be opened to three different halways one straight one to the left and your right. You don't know where to go but James is gone from your veiw from when he fell down. You walk out into the hall and go right a bit confused you find yourself at a dead end and you run back straight to the other side you are at another dead end but with one door. You open the door looking for stairs but the stairs lead up. you stay away from them, they might lead to a sudden fate.

"where the hell do I go?!" you think.

You turn around and bump into Gavin he is a bit shorter than Damion, his eyes are blue almost white, his skin, yet again death pale, his hair is deep blood red.

"s-sorry, I didn-- wait are you Alanna?"

You nodd and look at him. You seem strongly attracted to him and smile at him.

"Wait what the hell is wrong with me?!"You think but you can not control your body. Gavin blushes faintly and just stands there.

"Damion told me you wer-"

You kiss him and hug him.He sighs.

"look I know you're not doing this, it's the charms. Every vampire has a very high charm.Damion is the same way but he's not as shy, there are other reasons for high charm too but...it's more personal."

He looks away and you nodd.

"Thank you for understanding.", you say quiety.

You kiss him again and Damion walks around the corner.

"The other reason is a high sex drive."

GAvin blushes and looks away.

"Damion, you mind getting your girlfriend off me?!"Gavin says quietly.

Damion smiles and hugs you from behind, you are suddely draw more towards Damion than Gavin.

"Are charms this annoying?!"You say.

"They are kinda like a bug draw to a bright candle but it a candle is dimmer there are fewer bugs, same way charms work."

Damion kisses you lightly and looks at Gavin over you with a deadly eye. Gavin walks down the enter hall down the stairs. Damion looks back at you and walks back into your room with your hands intwined.

"We'll be eating dinner soon it's about time to get dressed."

He smiles and kisses your neck and hugs you keeping his lips on your neck.

"Alright, I love the dress by the way." you say softly into his ear.

He smiles and kisses your hand then walks out of your room.

"I'll be waiting, my love."

Damion closes the door and waits outside. You strip off your clothes exept undergarments and slip into your dress and a pair of heels, a ghost apparently tightens the back of your dress like a corset. You are a bit surprised but continue to sit on your bed, the ghost begins humming and curls your hair and does your makeup.

"You look just like the girl who used to sleep here..." Said an echoing voice trailing off into nothing, you step outside your room as the ghost places a mask on you, like a mascerade. Damion is now dressed in a black suit with a blood red rose in his hand.

"here... it's for you."

He hands you the rose and holds out his hand to take yours. You walk togeather down the hall in mask meeting up with James and Gavin. They are also dressed in black suits with mask.

You walk down the staris into a grand ball room.

"A dance before we dine, my love?"

You are absolutly amazed as music fills the air in a middle tempo waltz. You begin dancing. A bit later after dancing you walk into a dining hall with a long table and ghost carring platters back and forth. Damion pulls a chair out for you and you sit in it. James smiles michieviously, and just before you sit down you pull a glass of blood you from your seat.

"my my, you are becoming quite the wise lady to know his tricks."

You smile and Damion sits next to you. infront of you a glass of blood mesmorizes you. Damion takes his glass as do James and Gavin sitting across from you and damion.

"A toast, to our new friend..and love."

Gavin blushed a little and James rolled his eyes. Damion sat back down and drank a little blood from the glass as did Gavin and James. You pick up your glass and look at it for a minute and place the glass to your lips and take only a drop of blood from it. the bitter taste stings your mouth leaving the metal after taste all humans hate. You swallow it quickly and Damion smiles.

"You really didn't need to, love..."

You look over at him,"I know but it just seemed neccicary..."

Many ghost set down platters of food on the table, you only eat a small amount that night. After you eat you and Damion walk into the library.He stands infront of you , you are against a wall, bringing back memories.

"you remember what happened that night?" Damion said and smilied a little.

You nodd and he gently grabs your wrist and place them against the wall, you blush a little and a little nervous.

"Many things happened that night...I met you for one."You say quietly.

He gets closer to you so that your chest is on his and touches your neck with his lips and smiles rubbing his lips on your neck.

"I know this is strane to ask right now but...would you ever want to become a vampire?"

You blink and take a quick breath,"I-i don't know..maybe..."

Damion lifted his head back up and kisses you deeply you kiss him back and blush. He then places his lips on your neck again, doing this much more freqently.

"But would you?...?"

You are a bit worried now, rushing into somthing you are unshure of at the moment..

"I..i..."

You pause for a short moment.

"Yeah...I would..."

He smiles and hugs you lightly and kisses you again.

"I'm so happy to hear so... lets go back upstairs."

You and Damion walk back up the stair to his room. His room is very very big mainly red and black with a few cups of blood laying around. He taks off his mask and undoes his tie.

"You want to stay in here tonight??"

You blush extremly red in the face and he hugs you from behind.

"You can sleep in the bed in the other part of my room."

You sigh in relief and nodd.

"Sure..."

He smiles and kisses your neck.

"Heres a pare of pajamas..."

He hands you a tank top and some shorts and leaves you be in his room to change.


	5. Chapter 5

Becoming a vampire…what?! Happy reading!

----------------------------------------------

You get dressed into the shorts and tank top. Damion came back in the room with no shirt on and a pair of black pajama pants almost covering his feet.

"You going to bed?"

Damion looks at you and smiles a little. You are both drawn to him and wonder' how the hell did that happen?!? His chest has quite a few cuts on it, and a scar that seemed to be a hole once through his heart. You walk over to him and touch it, he flinches a little and hugs you, you suddenly realize what he is. He is dead, and a vampire, back from hell.

"I understand now..."

You bite your lip a little and he looks in your eyes

"My brothers are as well...I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you before..."

You look at him and kiss him deeply as he kisses you back lightly and picks you up to his bed. He sits you down on his bed and he lays down next to you.

"It's along story on how it all happened..."

You look at him and sigh..

"I've got time for a story... heh"

He looks at you and sighs

"I'd just rather not talk about it right now...tomorrow in the library."

You nod and just as you about get off the bed he grabs your arm gently.

"I love you..."

You blush and he smiles he sits up and leans over and kisses you. He gets off his bed and takes you to his side bed room. You lay down in the silk black and red sheets he sits on the bed beside you and stares in your eyes and kisses you again.

"Sleep well love..."

You smile and kiss him lightly. He gets up and walks out the door and gets into his own bed, only until you are asleep. He walks into the library for a moment and looks at a book. You here the door close and you sit up but you are pushed back down by someone. He puts his hand over your mouth and lays beside you.

"it's Gavin, relax."

You blush and relax a bit knowing it's him, but you worry about the charm issue. He pins your arms on the bed and he bends down and kisses you.

"I know you are effexted by my chrams, but this is somthing more for me..."

Gavin kisses you again you smile and turn your head to the side trying to control your body.

"I have to get Damion somehow."you think.

Gavin puts his lips on your neck and slowly puts his fangs on your neck. You squirm and yell a bit. Damion heres you from the libray and runs back upstairs to his room. he appears behind GAvin. Gavin barle cut you flesh with one of his fangs before he could get to the job, Damion pulled him off. You grab your neck in pain even tough the cut isn't that big. You yell and roll off the bed knealing on the floor.

"AHHG!!Damion!"

Damion threw Gavin aside and out the door locking it after he got thrown out.

"Alanna...try to relax...that's why I didn't want to bite your neck, and Gavin only cut is barly. I'm sorry... about that."

He picks you up and lays you down back on your bed and hugs you as he lays there with you.

"Are you ok??"

You nodd with tears rolling down your face still holding your neck. Damion hugs you keeping you close and surprisingly warm for that fact.

"Gavin has already started the vampire becoming process... I will have to finish it later...I'm sorry.."

You begin to cry again and hug him tightly.He kisses your cheek softly.

"let me see your neck..."

He holds your hands and looks at your neck bleeding and slightly paler.

"We can either finish this tonight or tomorrow."

You nodd and sigh.

"Can we finish it later tonight?"

He nods and sits up and kisses you sofly on you neck.

"no worries now..."

He gets up and walks out the door locking it after he leaves. He picks up gavin by the shirt with blood on Gavin's mouth.

"What the hell were you thinking!?I don't care about your charm!!That's not right!!"

Damion threw Gavin across the room Gavin obviously landing on his feet. Gavin walked out of the room back to his.

"Sorry Damion..."

Damion ignored him and only said goodnight then went to sleep.

You fell asleep then woke up later in the library, you awoke infront of the fire in there only flickering ashes now. you get up and walk around a bit looking for anyone, no one seems to be there. You turn aroudn expeting someone but no one's there so you walk back to the couch. About two steps behind the couch a hand reaches you and grabs you covering your mouth.

"it's Damion, we have to finish this, now."

He turns you around still having your mouth covered.

"I am truely sorry..."

He wraps his other arm around your lower back tightly and you wrap yours around his neck. He places his lips on your neck and slowly bites your neck you scream in pain and claw into his back, but he doesn't seem bothered by it. He sucks the blood from your neck slowly making you scream more, but it is muffled by his hand. A tear streams down your cheek. Damion takes his mouth off your neck and sighs.

He takes his hand off of your mouth as you breath deeply.

"I'm sorry about my nails..."

Damion smiles faintly.

"No worries..."

He walks with you into a dark corner...

"the porcess is almost done..."

He cuts a small part of his wrist and hold it over to you.

"You must drink from a vampire...to become one..."

your heart beats faster and you put his wrist to your lips, the bitterness of blood is gone, it is now sweet and enjoyful. You drink only a little blood from his wrist.

"My love, the next 5 minutes of your life is going to be living hell..."

Damino hugs you tightly as you experience pain you have never felt before in your entire life. You scream and cry as your heartbeat accelrates and finally stops. You stop screaming and crying and fall to the floor.

Damion catches you in time and takes you upstairs back to his room.

"It's done..."

Gavin smiles, james is sleeping.

Damion walks into his room Gavin following,

"I'd like some alone time with her if you don't mind...thank you..."

Damion closes the door and lays you down on his bed, he lays beside you.

"I know it is painfull, I had to go through it once as well..."

He lays beside you and holds you, falling asleep with you.


	6. Chapter 6

Creepy dream, sure!

Happy reading!

----------------------------------------------------------------

You sleep deeply, your head feels as if it's spinning. A nightmare occurs in your mind.In your dream...

You walk down a staircase as the dream is black a white. You look for someone, anyone. You yell for anyone, you are alone, in a barren castle by yourself. You start running back up the stairs to three passageways you run to the left to a door at the end on your left. You open the door to see stairs leading upwards, you climb the stairs to the top to see crows fly off a tower above you you look up and walk back down, now there is only one plank for you to stand on and the rest of the castle dissapeared. You have nothing but the urge to fall to your death you begin leaning but catch your self in time, you step back in the tower now with stairs there. You climb the stairs to the top to see everything far as the eye can. there is fog all around you now, swirling you sit on the ledge fiding a rope up top besied you tied to the tower. You sigh and slowly tie the rope about your neck and stand up. You jump off the tower and stop . You're hanging on the side of the tower and not dead surprisingly, blood drips from your mouth and nose as your skin becomes paler ...your heart stops but you are still living. You look down andclose your eyes as it rains. you seem like you stay there for days, weeks, or even years, until the tower begins to crumble. You awake as you here is crumbleing and it begins to fall into nothing but fog. you lie there motionless after the tower falls and let a tear roll to the ground.A faint whisper echos through the air reapetivly saying,"I love you..."

You blink and everything stops, the rain pauses, you stand up and walk on what is nothing and drop to the thicker fog miles below. You land on your back to a rock slab as sharp as a needle. you feel no pain as the rock stabing through your heart , feeling nothing you pull yourself off and continues falling you land in a lake frozen on the top, you fall through into the dark, sinking with no air floating up. You sink til you reach the bottom you close your eyes as a flash of light occures as everything rewinds. You see your self falling up back up to the tower, back down the black staris you first went up, into a room behind you you back into a bed and lay down you take a breath and fall into a sleep,you lay like a corpse smiling and calm, a pain stabs through your heart and everything else that happened, your neck, your heart, you lungs, and life.

You wake up from your dream with a sudden scream of bloody murder. Damion sits up imidiatly and you fall back to the pillows again. you lay there and cry as all the pain in the end seemed so real. Damion looks over at you and wipes your tears away with concern.


	7. Chapter 7

You awake from that dream, or is it real??!

Happy reading!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Damion keeps his hand on your face looking in your eyes.

"Are you alright?"

You shudder and look back at him and sigh.

"i-i dunno..."

He moves a pillow to be closer to you. he touches just abou your heart You grab his hand.

"I have to look..."

You wonder why.

"Why?"

He looks back in your eyes.

"It's a matter of bwing a vampire or not... dealing with dreams.."

You nodd and look away from him embarassed a little. you burie your face in a pillow as the pulls down the tank top only a little to see a fresh scab being made over your heart with blood caked and some still a bit fresh around there.He puts his hand to him mouth mumeling.

"ok..."

He looks down and you look at him.

"what's wrong?"

He sighs and looks up at you.

"this happened sooner than I expected...when you become a vampire, you, have a dre- a nightmare of things to possibly happen if they are not taken care of...Tell me...what is your greatest fear?"

You look at him a little confused

"I guess, being alone and falling forever..."

He nodds and say calmly,

"well alot things happened with James, he is always sitting on that towe--"

He stops short,

"part of his room alonne all the time...he had almost the same problemb as you do...I don't want that to happpen."

Gavin walks in the room camly,

"What's wrong, damion?"

He looks over at Gavin scowling at him then stopping,

"Things have happened sooner than we expected..."

He looks away and the floor, as Damion touches your hand.

"Oh...I see"Gavin says..

You lay down your head beside Damion's on his pillow. He remembers what you said your fears were and puts his arm around you and holds you close.You smiles and close your eyes feeling happy. He smiles fatinly and stares at you until you fall asleep again. He looks up at Gavin and quietly says,

"You're lucky I didn't lose control of myself on you last night."

Gavin crosses his arms and sighs,

"sorry...I don't know what happened to me..."

Gavin walks slowly towards the door.

"Oh by the way, Gavin."

He looks back in the door,

"yeah?"

Damion is a little worried in his voice,

"Keep an eye on your brother he's been a bit strange since she's been here. Lock the tower door..."

Gavin nodded and closed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Uhmmm, yea wakey wakey!

Happy reading!

-------------------------------------------------

You wake up the next morning to see Damion looking at you. you jump in fright and put your hand over your heart, used to the warm feeling. "It's weird..." You touch the scab over your heart and pull your hand away. Damion blink and smiles at you "Oh sorry I was thinking..." He closes his eyes and sighs seeming to go into a tance of sleep. You look around a bit seeing you are under the covers...with him. You lift the covers slightly hoping not to find the scene when you first got to the castle. You seem a little shocked to see him in a pair of black boxers. You put the covers down releived to know you are fully dressed. Damion opens his eyes and looks at you. "worried sleeping with a guy?" You look back at him with surprise,"I-i just didn't know..." You look away as he sits up. "Well I'll assure you, I'm not the kind of rude bloke who ammidiatly rushes into somthing like that my love." He gets up and streches out his arms. You see two small scabs on hid back just over the tips of his shoulder blades.You shake your head and sigh thinking it is just a weird halusinating thing from the couple of nights. "Are you ok?" damion appears next to in an instant stroking your tear and sweat stained face. You smile and nod as you are conforted by the touch of his skin, in your mind telling you "I love you.". You hold his hand in yours and continue holding it to your face.

"i-i love you." You close your eyes and lay on his shoulder feeling the chilling comfort of his skin on yours. He strokes your hair caked with blood and tears. "you should take a shower and get the blood out of your hair, it's tempting." You smile slightly and open your eyes to be looking in his. "Yeah, I probably should huh...heh" You get up feeling a light tug on your hand begging for you to stay there. You turn around and see Damion looking seductivly at you, you flush barely at his clutching stare. As in a trance he gets up and walks over to you. As he came a wave of lust rushes over you seeing how beautiful he is. With his ivory pale skin, lush green eyes, his perfectly made face, his slender, pale, and well muscled body. You seem as if you can never draw your eyes away. He comes up to you holding your hand around his back, mere inches from your faces touching. You are overcomed with the emotion knowing this creature, or person was yours. As you look at his face you are mesmorized with his lips, light but with a slight red tone. His soothing vioce clouding your mind with only him. He smiles and kisses your forhead lighty realing you from his spell,"You going to take a shower?" You shake your head and nodd "Y-yeah..." You find a clean towel and go into his bathroom. To your likings suddenly...the likings of a vampire. Blavk velvet curtains are draped over two windows. There is a large bathtub, filled with red 'water'. You walk over and dip your finger tips in the liquid, the texture is very familiar. You take your hand closer to your mouth hesitating. Finally tasting a finger you and somewhat relieved and dissapointed. It is only water , somehow with the eluding feeling of blood. You sigh and take off your tank top turning to the shower. You turn the water, surprising red as well. You hold out your hand into the liquid to check the temperature. You draw your hand back suddenly as the color or the water changes to a deeper red.You wipe your hand off and smiles, not like yourself. You take your shorts and undergarments off, and step into the seemingly never ending shower.


	9. Chapter 9

Blood bath!

Happy reading!

----------------------------------------------------------

The red water felt strange on your skin but relaxed you completly. You lifted your hand again cuping it to fill it with the liquid. You hesitate for a minute the place it to your lips. You slowly let some of the liquid seep into your mouth. The taste...that taste from before, from Damion. You are somewhat shocked and then again, delighted. You cup both of your hands letting them fill with apparently blood. You drink the blood, slowly as if it would be the last 'meal' you would ever have. You open your eyes widely and step back out of the showering blood anf touch the scab over your heart. You quickly finish your shower and turn the 'water' off. You step out and dry your hair and body. With a sigh you look up wraping the towel around yourself. You walk out of Damion's bathroom with no expression on your face. Surprisingly your skin does not have any blood on it or your hair. You Turn aroun after closing the door and see Damion there, you smile and gasp slightly,"You ok?" you ask wondering his strange look. He shakes his head a little and smiles,"Oh!Yeah sorry, I...need to look at the scab." You look at him and nodd bowing your head. You shiver slightly as the cold air settles on you. He holds on of your hands and lays you down on his bed. "Please, I-i.." He stops and looks away then back at you,"I love you so much, it just that, sometimes the cross over doesn't always go through." He sighs and looks in your eyes, you notice he is still wearing his boxer and only his boxers. He moves your left arm up to the side of your head and sprawls his arms over you to your sides. He stares in your eyes thinking, as you lay there looking back into his. He lifts his right hand and hesitates for a moment then places it just above the scab. His looks to the side as his eyes shift turning darker, almost black. Gavin opens the dorr and with out taking a step he colses it,"Sorry!!!I didn't mean to barge in!" Gavin giggles under his breath saying so. Damion still looking at the door,"We were NOT in the middle of somthing you can come in." Gavin walks in blushing a rose color. You try to sit up but Damion pushes you back down softly. He looks back at you and smiles faintly his eyes turning back to the usual deep green, "May i see now?" You sigh and nodd, he places his hand slightly lower pulling the towel down only a little. to see the edge of the scab. He pulls the towel down more to see the whole sab,"It's healing up nicely, but one more thing I need to do...roll over." You do as he says and blush faintly. He pulls the towel down to your mid back and touches the tip of your shoulder blades. Gavin watches from a dim corner covering his mouth. You flinch slightly at his touch and arch your back. damion lays to your side and rolls you into his arms,"I want you to sleep with me for the next couple of nights ok?" You look at him in curiosity and shake your head,"w-what?" He sighs and hold your face inbetween his hands,"There are a couple of more things that have to happen before your a full vampire. I'd have to explain another time." You nodd a bit nervous about sleeping with him, alone, locked doors, and thick, black, silk sheets. You sit up to get some clothes on but Damnion holds you close,"can i get some clothes on?" you try to free yourself from his embrace. "Yeah, hurry though." You wonder why he says'hurry' but are freed from his clutch. You go into your room and change into a pair and shorts and a tanktop, again.


	10. Chapter 10

Happy reading!!

----------------------------------------------------------

You walk back out of your room into the hall, Damion is there. He picks you up and carries you back to his room,"You're dressed now, are you ok?" You nood and look at him with curiosity spreading like a weed in your mind. He open the door to his room, it seeming somewhat different, darker infact, with only a few candles lit. He lays you down onto his bed putting the covers over you. He sits next to you covering his mouth with both hands, as if praying. He truns to you and smiles then strokes your face,"My love..." You smile at him as he lays down with his boxers on. He holds you close through the covers and kisses your forhead, "I have somthing else to tell you.." He smells your hair and continues,"The reason Gavin tried to bite you, was because, James, Gavin, and I...we are crusnik."

You look at him confused,"Crusnik?" He looks away slightly and back into your eyes,"It's a type of vampire, one who feeds off another, vampire." He closes his eyes and releases you, turning away and onto his other shoulder. You put the covers over him and touch his neck with your fingertips, "Why were you so hesitant to tell me?" You sniffle and lay your hand on his neck. He rolls to hid other shoulder facing you his eyes deep rich green, getting darker,"I didn't want to worry you..." He sighs and his eyes lighten again. James and Gavin walk into the room. James had seem to be gone for days in his room, "He's alright i stayed with him most of the time." Gavin put his hand on James's shoulder. Damion looks up and nods,"alright you stay with him til' this is done..." Gaving nodds and holds James's hand and leaves. Damion frowns slightly in suspicion and looks back in your eyes. He pulls you close and holds you tightly. You blush barely red at him holding you so, close. His skin, so soft and pale, his arms, wrapped around you like a castle. His body, perfectly muscled, but what makes you blush the most is what he's holding your bent slightly to. You close your eyes trying to sort your thoughts. He wraps and arm around just above your waist and the other around the middle of your back. He pulls you waist closer. You shiver slightly and blush deeper rose,"P-please...stop." He looks at you seeing you blush and sweat barely. He smiles and losses his arms and stares at your face until you open your eyes. He stares into them again, with a seductive nature. You are dazed and can not and do not fight your temptation as well as Damion. He pulls you close once more, you come close to his face seeming to dance with his lips not touching. He kisses you and breathes in your scent of blood. You kiss him back seeming to fall into a dream touching his lips. Damion rus a hand through your hair slowly stroking your face, he kisses you again slightly deeper. You kiss him back feeling a strange pain on your shoulder blades. He sees you cry out slightly and becomes serious again. He reaches under your shirt and touches one of you shoulder blade realizing what is happening. You shudder as the pain grows as if somthing is moving under your skin,"w-what's happening?!AHG!" You yell again as the pain grows worse and you feel the skin on your shoulder blade stretch of your bone,"Your wing bones." He holds your hands and breathes on your face trying to calm you. You are dased for a moment in the sweet aromoma. Then, you being yelling as the tip of the bone begins to have a point stretching your skin further. Damion holds your hands, keeping them on his hip bones. You try not to dig your nails into his skin but it is useless the pain growing by the seconds. You scream in pain and pant slightly praying for the pain to end. He leans an inch and kisses you again, but differently. As he does he blushes slightly for some apparant reason. during the kiss he parts his lips a little. You then realize what is happening you scream again and break the kiss before it turns into somthing more.


	11. Chapter 11

Hm, wings…how fun haahhahaa! Happy reading peeps.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damion leaves your hand on his hips and puts his hands on your neck. He pulls you close and kisses you parting his lips and forcing yours barely. He licks your lips and then slids his tounge barely in your mouth. You blush dep red and your hands slide down lower from his hips. You don't notice, but you scream again and a tear seeps from your eye onto the pillow. He blushes blood red suddenly and kisses you again, this time you attempt to lick his lips but scream as the tips begin pushing through your skin. You scream louder, Damion holds your face close to his chest. He blushes slightly deeper as you claw lightly and he chokes back a moan. You cry harder than you have ever before as he holds you closely. Your tear sting your face being as warm as they are. Damion closes his eyes and holds you tightly,"please...just a little further..." You scream bloody murder as one bone shoots out dripping with blood. You move your hands up to his ribs and lays your hands there. He pulls your waits closer to be touching his. He strokes his hand down your side as you yell in the pain. He kisses the top of your head. You scream loudly again as the other bonne starts to make its way through your skin. You scream as it slows unlike the other did. He holds you tightly and looks over your shoulder at the bone tip sticking through. His eyes widen slightly,"Gavin!" He yells and gets up,"Love lay on your stomach.." You roll over after a moment of courage. you continues to scream into a pillow as Gavin Rushes in with James following."What is it?!" Gavin looks at Damion and walks over to him. James peeks in through the door. Damion whispers into Gavin's ear,"The second bone is stuck, we need te get it out soon or ..." You scream and the bone shifts spots under your skin. Damion ask Gavin for a knife and is handed one."Honey, i want you to try and relax Gavin will help you." Gaving nodds and lays beside you."Alanna, please, try to be calm...love." Gavin picks you up and lays you ontop of him trying to calm you. He kisses your forhead lightly and stokes your hair. Damion sits on his knees sprawled over you and Gavin. He takes the knife and dips it in your blood from your one bone."This might sting a bit..." Damion places the knife on your skin and to the side of the stuck bone. He slices your skin round the side of the bone, it slidinng slowly but coming. You scream louder crying on Gavin's shoulder."Shit... it's not coming yet." You scream in pain and claw into Gavin's shoulders. James, peeping from the door looking horrified. Damion grabs the end of the bone and begins pulling on it trying to be as gentle as possible. You scream louder and cry harder, Damion signals Gavin to kiss you. Gavin nodds and lifts your chin, he french kisses you deeply as you blush and can not bear the pain. Damion pulls harder, with god speed he flips the knife and slits down your left side. Damion falls back the the fall as the bone shoots out from your side. You cry and become dizzy from the lack of blood, but that pain is over. You quietly slip away into a dark sleep ontop of Gavin.


	12. Chapter 12

You awake a couple of hours later hearing Damion and James talking. You are still laying on Gavin as he looks at you stroking your hair. You open your eyes fully and try to move but your body will not permit you to. Gavin smiles and blushes rose red,"You sleep well?" he laughes a little and kisses your lips tenderly. You begin crying,"I-s Damion ok?" you ask as tears drip from your eyes. Gavin nodds as Damion walks over to your side. He sits next to you and gavin, he leans over and kisses you on the eyebrow. you smile in joy and close your eyes. "Gavin , please." Damion ask. Gavin nodds and kisses you deeply sliding in his tounge. You kiss him back surprisingly. Gavin stops and kisses your neck, you are bothered by this,"s-stop..."

Gavin continues and rubs his lips along your jaw bone. Damion looks back over at you and Gavin he smiles slightly and sighs,"Darling, this has to be done by him. We don't want to cause you but only so much pain." Damion walks over and kisses you and then walks out of the room with James. Leaving you with Gavin. Gavin blushes faintly and takes off his shirt. You look at him as your eyes darken. "I'm sorry I have to do this..." Gavin smiles and slips you under him as you stare back at his pale face. He runs his hand down your neck as you snatch it away quickly trying to avoid any further contact with his cool skin. He calmly grabs both of your wrist holding them in one hand," You really should try to be calmer about all of this..." He leans closer to you, his lips floating above yours," You know we can't resist each other..." He gently pins your wrist above your head and breaths on your quivering lips," not like this..." he smiles and you gasp once as if begging for his touch. Gavin simply places his lips upon yours for a second and hover again.

"Please...", you beg," Don't torture me like this..." You plead as the amused vampire laughs deeply and bends to your neck," It's only a phase..." You gasp once again and try to grab your emotions back into order. He smiles and breaths on your neck slowly as you open your mouth to beg for all the love you can consume, but do not speak. He runs his chilled nose lightly in small cirsles just below your jaw as you let out a moan in destress.

"Please! Stop!" You cry out as Gavin slowly sinks in his fangs to your neck. You yell as the pain returns from the earlier hours. Gavin slips your shirt off and across the room leaving you is dispair. His fangs sink into your neck deeper as he slowly begins to suck. You yell and he gulps a half a cup of your muddy red liquid down. He cringes and drinks again a cup of the dark substance. You scream just as he covers your mouth to silence you. Tears began to swell at bay in your eyes as the pain becomes more and more intolerable.

He bites slightly deeper and releases your neck and smiles. You pant as he licks his bloodied fingers slowly as if taunting your situation. You close your eyes as his cool free hand with blood and spit on it runs down your chest slowly to the middle of your bra. Your shoot open your eyes to stare at him in suddenly pain from below.

"I'm surprised how well you took that..." Gavin laughs darkly as you realize that your most precious treasure to you is lost. You squirm trying to get free but he only laughs as he slides his fingers under the thin strap as you yell. He silences you by placeing his free hand gently over your mouth,"Now now, we wouldn't want anyone to interuppt us, would we?" He laughs darkly as you look away as the pain grows.

You scream finally as you cry trying to resist his hinting ideas of furthur actions. DAmion rushes in to your presistant screaming and rushes to you,"Are you ok, and Gavin, out." He points towards the door as gavin releases you and he walks out smiling.Damion snarls at him as you see your pjs are still on and the pain was from his wing bones pressing into you.


	13. Chapter 13

Damion holds you closely and sighs," I am terribly sorry about that..." He lowers his head and releases you slowly. You jerk out of his arms and wipe your running tears away quickly and hold yourself.

"Why did he have to do that?" You look at the floor hiding behind a few strands of hair. Damion leans on a wall and crosses his arms loosely.

"Well, I would have but Gavin bit you first, so once it's started it as to be finished by the original 'creator'" He walks over to his bed and sits on the egde.

"Oh... I see." You walks cautiously over towards him and see a small dark dot in the sheets,"Blood?" You think," No..." You try to see his face but he only lowers his head further towards the ground,"Tears.." You realize. You walk up to him and hesitate slightly to touch him, hoping not to bring him any more pain.

"Please.." You whisper to him," Don't cry.." You brush his hair away from his face and see his eyes almost a blue. He looks up at you sorrowful and and faintly mumbles,

"Forgive me..." He bows his head again as a tear slips down his pale face smoothy. You bite your lip as tears swell in your eyes slowly. You wrap your arms around him quickly and hug him tightly not letting go.

"Please stop..." A tear drips onto his shoulder, he lifts his head slowly.

"I love you.." He whispers into your ear, " I love you with my whole being..." He holds you tightly and rocks you slightly back and forth. You smile, it seems like it's been days since you have last. You cry harder in joy to that you can live again.

"I love you too..." You gasp as you hug him tightly as he hugs you in an inescapable grip. As he holds you, an unatural chill crawls through your body. The cold, comforting yet aching, in a strange way. You shiver once as your muscles tense. Damion loosens his grip and falls back onto the bed as you tumble over with him.You lift yourself slowly and look at his face, paler than usual. You see him smile, you gently brush his bangs to the side to look at his eyes.

They are closed as if he had fallen asleep, you tremble now from that awakening chill. He opens his eyes barely just to faintly see your blurred face in his vision. He pulls you down closer to him as if he were to tired to sit up. He gently strokes your face with his hands as a barely noticeable deep black patch compared to the rest of his shirt, begins to become a puddle on his shirt.

A familiar smell returns to you as your hand feels simply damp.

"Will you always remember?" He mummers barely audible to you. You look to him concerned and seeing a tear sli away from his calm eyes. Your hands on his chest now feeling like a sweat had broken out on them.

"Remember what?" You ask quietly as your stomach feels somewhat dampened now. Still smiling faintly he barely breaths it,

"Me..." He Holds your face still stroking it tenderly.

"How could I..." You whisper as your voice weakens.

Your eyes flow as a sudden reality, answers, and possibilitys punch you in the gut. Hi hides half of his face behind his bangs as his other half pales a slight tint more. Your stomach now feels wet as do your hands, you try to sit up and see his body but he holds your there staring into your eyes.

Your tears sting your cheek as they are colder. He gently pulls your face an inch above his," I know that's tue..." He mouths as the sound is a cool air. He peers into your eyes and another drip slips away from his eyes. He moves barley up an inch and kisses you pasionately as if he would never get to again. You move your hands and put them onto his neck with your eyes shut. You kiss him back with the same intensity. He strokes your face with his chilling thumbs wiping away any free falling tears.

He parts his lips and french kisses you deeply. You kiss him back as your body from your chest to your waist feels damp and wet. You shiver a little now, getting used to the cold. He breaks his lips from yours for a moment then back into the passionate lip lock that you and him held.

He slowly releases his hold on your lips and opens his damp eyes to look at you. You open your eyes slowly and create a horrified look as if you had seen Hell itself. You gasp and sit up imidiately looking at his neck, then your hands, then, his chest. Your chest to your waist, all the same kind of deep red. His hands drop from your face to his sides in an unconrtolled manor.

"Damio-n...Damion!" You yell as your eyes flood and you rip open his shirt. The scab that once was, now a red well. You look at his torso covered in blood and his neck in your hand prints. You cover that hole with your hands trying to withstand the shock and situation. You scream his name as his eyes stay open for at least a minute. He blinks once as another tear streams slowly down his face. You cry harder as he begins to slowly blink over longer periods of time.

You take his shirt and hold it onto his chest where he's bleeding. He exhales and freezes in time, you his mouth barely opens to a line and he breathes in. You hold the shirt on him and lean over to his lips," Please don't leave me...stay with me, please!" You cry harder as he doesn't answer or mouth anything. You kiss him, thinking it is your only hope left.

[To Be Continued! Haha Just kidding. (I love you guys!)

James comes rushing in hearing your persistant crys,"Are you o- GAVIN!" James screams and begins to breath faster. He grips his chest and begins to cry.Gavin rushes in looking at James.

"What's wrong?!" James grabs him and crys into his shirt.

"What's wrong w-with big brother?" James coughs and sputters it out as he bawls seeing him paler and blood everywhere. Gavin rushes to Damion's side and touches your shoulder. You look up at him as tears are now flooding your face.

"What do you want?!" You scream gasping as you look at Damion's face. Gavin grabs your hand.

"Please...let me see.." Gavin clears his throat choking back tears or any emotion. Gavin look at the well in his chest overflowing with blood. He steps back and covers his mouth as he sputters for a moment.

You look at Gavin and choke out, "What's happening?" Damion moves his eye to you again and you lean down to him, "Please tell me what's wrong...please Damion." You stare in his eyes and kiss him trying to get him to say somthing. Gavin walks back up to you and him.

"He had jumped..."


	14. Chapter 14

As you sit there appaled and confused and rasp out to Gavin," What do you mean?!" As he paces back and forth looking for somthing unknown to you.

"The dream...bottle...bottle...bottle...you remeber it?"

Gavin questioned as he frantially moved goblets and candles away from a cabinent. You look over to him and back at Damion as he lays there silent, staring into your flooding eyes,"The one in the begining..."

"The...jump...?" You croak and shake as the addrinalin in your body is distributed to shock. You clench your fist and bite your lip hard til it bleeds a steady flow.

Gavin runs his hand down the appearing empty cabinet and opens it.

You ignore his rambling for a 'bottle' and lean down slowly and press your lips to Damion's as your lip bleeds. You kiss him unaware of James next to you and Gavin setting him on a different bed.

Damion winces as you lay upon him lightly again and kiss him. He gasp and groans in pain as you do kiss him. You keep his face held there and let your blood flow as it wills into his mouth. He arches his back trying to use his strength or what left of it to push you away.

Gavin walks over to you with a vile of a strange purple substance inside. He coughs and nudges your shoulder.

You ignor his request for your to face him and kiss Damion as you please even through his aching and crys.

Gavin pulls you up finally as blood spills from your lips. He grimaces and removes the cork holding whatever liquid or gel inside the tube is. He slings the substance in a circle in the tube as it 'ignites' and turns green the blue, and the most reconisable black with a red swirl.

You touch your lip and feel two holes along it and smile as a tear slips from your control. You stare at Damion with concered loving eyes as he gasp in pain.

"So what's in that stuff?" You point at the tube that Gavin holds flawlessly.

"It's..well...a poison.." He whispers. You gawk at him feeling betrayed.

"So...all...along you planned this?!" You screech to him. Gavin laughs and looks over to James.

"No you silly girl, why do you think James had always been hiding or not in the room with you and Damion even in the least sexual times, hm?" He smiled and laughed faintly his eyes darkening.

You realize what he is, a vampire uncontrolled, and, the love for his little brother much more.

"What are you DOING to him!?!" You wave your hand in the direction of Damion and he begins to pour the gel as a drop sits on the edge of the vile and waits for a leak more to drip.

"Well my dear...to you misfortune...he's going to die." He smirks and Damion crumples into a ball and lays to his side as blood pours from his chest. He pours a drop into his open mouth and puts the liquid away.

You watch him as he struggels and Damion's eyes open and he sits up gasping. He yells as he covers the hole to his chest and falls back to the bed panting.

You don't know why you let Gavin do it, but somehow knew it was for the best... Seeing your love suffer was unbareable as he tossed and turned on the bed as his he were, well, going through hell.

He finally stopped as Gavin remained still watching from a corner holding James in his arms. Damion stopped in mid air sitting up on the bed and swallowed once.

He fall back again and stops completely, you know what is done. He blinks and closes his mouth as the bleding stops. He lays there looking at you as your face is covered with your hands and you cry agin in greif. He touches your arm and you look at him as your lip stops bleeding. He smiles.

"Hi.." he says in a whisper. You smile and hug him and he lays there and he hugs you back in the inecsapable grip you remember. He lifts your face away from his shoulder and kisses you deeply as his lays there calmly. You notice somthing different about his, he seems, warmer, and a little less pale. You touch him as nuzzle close to him as you lay down on him again. He strokes your hair and sighs.

"I'm sorry.." he whispers as you enjoy his warmth strangly coming from him. You look into his eyes as vivid as they are and a pink color staining his cheeks, his skin tanner. You wonder... you lay down on his left left listening for the strange possibility. You close your eyes and smile listening for a somthing. It isn't clear at first but then you hear,

"Bu-dum, bu-dum, bu-dum..." Your eyes fill with tears as you lay there dosing is joy to the sound.

"Gavin...but you said..."

Gavin doesn't hear you at first paying attention to James as he bit his ear playfully.

" Like i said, he was going to die...but when he died from that form, i gave him the blood from the Goddess. So, he died as a vampire, but he lives now, back as a Human."

You cry in joy as Gavin say the words 'live', and 'human'. You finally understand what he was doing, and are free from your sorrows.


End file.
